Tima's Log
by Reaalis
Summary: My first fic! It's a CPU log of Tima's operations during her last moments in the film. R&R please!


*****************************************************************************************************************************  
A metropolis fan-fic  
  
Written by Reaalis  
  
Disclaimer: All of the characters and concepts mentioned in this work are the property of there appropriate creators and not  
me. Happy?  
  
This is my first fan-fic, so please, no flaming. If you don't understand anything mentioned herein please send questions to  
reaalis@hotmail.com  
Anyway, I loved this film, it's a work of art, and I was upset by the ending, so I thought I'd add a little.  
This is supposed to be an abbridged log file of everything recorded by Tima's CPU (Core Processing Unit) in the last moments  
of her life in the film. R&R please!  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
CPU LOG FILE 568213074  
  
192 HOURS  
42 MINUTES  
58 SECONDS SINCE FIRST INPUT  
  
AVAILABLE POWER: 70004689210032  
  
RUNNING SYSTEM SCAN  
  
EMOTIVE SYSTEMS: NOMINAL  
GYROSCOPIC SYTEMS: NOMINAL  
OPTICAL SYSTEMS: NOMINAL  
COOLANT SYSTEMS: NOMINAL  
FUEL SYSTEMS: ERROR  
NO RESPONSE  
STATUS SENSOR PRESUMED MALFUNCTION  
CONTINUING COMMAND INTERFACE  
GROWTH SYSTEMS: NOMINAL  
EXCRETORY SYSTEMS: WARNING  
ALIEN CHEMICAL DETECTED NEAR OPTICAL SENSOR  
LUBRICATION SYSTEMS: WARNING  
DAMAGED  
LEAK DETECTED NEAR OPTICAL SENSOR  
LOGIC SYTEMS: NOMINAL  
SENSORY SYSTEMS: NOMINAL  
MEMORY SYSTEMS: NOMINAL  
SELF REPAIR SYSTEMS: NOMINAL  
AUDIO INPUT/OUTPUT SYSTEMS: NOMINAL  
  
EMOTION DETECTED BY EMOTIVE SYSTEMS  
  
RECIEVING EMOTION CATALOGUE ACCESS REQUEST FROM EMOTIVE SYSTEMS  
GRANTED  
  
EMOTION IDENTIFIED:  
CONFUSION  
  
EMOTIVE SYSTEMS AUDIO DATA RECIEVED  
Kenichi...  
SENT TO AUDIO OUTPUT  
  
RUNNING PROGRAM 'INTERNAL CONTROL OVERIDE'  
  
CONTROL RE-ROUTED THROUGH LOGIC SYSTEMS  
  
AUDIO OUTPUT CANCELLED  
  
EMOTIVE SYSTEM FORCED PRIORITY DECREASE  
FROM 1000 TO 100  
  
LOGIC SYSTEMS PRIORITY INCREASE  
FROM 700 TO 1500  
  
RUNNING SYSTEM SCAN  
  
EMOTIVE SYSTEMS: 10% EFFICIENCY  
GYROSCOPIC SYTEMS: NOMINAL  
OPTICAL SYSTEMS: NOMINAL  
COOLANT SYSTEMS: NOMINAL  
FUEL SYSTEMS: ERROR  
NO RESPONSE  
STATUS SENSOR PRESUMED MALFUNCTION  
CONTINUING COMMAND INTERFACE  
GROWTH SYSTEMS: NOMINAL  
EXCRETORY SYSTEMS: WARNING  
ALIEN CHEMICAL DETECTED NEAR OPTICAL SENSOR  
LUBRICATION SYSTEMS: WARNING  
DAMAGED  
MALFUNCTION  
SYSTEM IDLE  
REPAIR INITIATED  
LOGIC SYTEMS: NOMINAL  
SENSORY SYSTEMS: NOMINAL  
MEMORY SYSTEMS: NOMINAL  
WARNING: CPU LOG FILE 1 THROUGH 568213073 NOT FOUND  
PRESUMED CORRUPT  
SELF REPAIR SYSTEMS: NOMINAL  
AUDIO INPUT/OUTPUT SYSTEMS: NOMINAL  
  
RECIEVING PRIORITY INCREASE REQUEST FROM EMOTIVE SYSTEMS  
DENIED  
  
CONECTION REQUEST RECIEVED FROM REMOTE HOST  
TCP/IP INPUT/OUTPUT INITIATED  
TRANSFER RATE 156.85GHZ P/S  
CONNECTED TO REMOTE HOST 'ZIGTHRONE'  
IP: 231.45.765.21  
REMOTE COMMAND PROTOCOL INITIATED  
  
EMOTIVE SYSTEMS AUDIO DATA RECIEVED  
What's happening?! Something is making me do things!  
The throne... I can feel it in my mind!  
DELETED  
  
RECIEVING AUDIO INPUT  
Stop this Tima! You'll destroy the Zigurat!  
  
EMOTIVE SYSTEMS AUDIO DATA RECIEVED  
Help me.  
DELETED  
  
EMOTIONS DETECTED BY EMOTIVE SYSTEMS  
  
RECIEVING EMOTION CATALOGUE ACCESS REQUEST FROM EMOTIVE SYSTEMS  
GRANTED  
  
EMOTIONS IDENTIFIED:  
PANIC  
FEAR  
  
POSSIBLE DECREASE IN OPERATING EFFIECIENCY THROUGH EMOTIVE SYSTEMS  
IDLING EMOTIVE SYSTEMS  
ACCESS DENIED BY EMOTIVE SYSTEMS  
  
ATTEMPTING FORCED IDLING OF EMOTIVE SYSTEMS  
  
WARNING  
FATAL EXCEPTION DETECTED IN EMOTIVE SYSTEMS COMMAND INTERFACE  
FORCED INPUT LOCK OUT  
COMMAND INTERFACE LOST  
  
WARNING  
FORCED ONE-WAY COMMAND INTERFACE FROM EMOTIVE SYTEMS DETECTED  
ATTEMPTING CANCELATION  
ACCESS DENIED  
  
ONE-WAY COMMAND INTERFACE INITIATED  
  
RECIEVING PRIORITY INCREASE REQUEST FROM EMOTIVE SYSTEMS  
DENIED  
  
ADJUSTING OPTICAL SENSOR  
  
LOGIC SYSTEMS AUDIO DATA RECIEVED  
THIS IS PUNISHMENT FOR TOYING WITH ROBOTS  
SENT TO AUDIO OUTPUT  
  
EMOTIVE SYSTEMS AUDIO DATA RECIEVED  
What's happening? Kenichi? Kenichi?  
who are you?! Stop making me say things!  
DELETED  
  
RECIEVING PRIORITY INCREASE REQUEST FROM EMOTIVE SYSTEMS  
DENIED  
  
RECIEVING AUDIO INPUT  
No!  
  
EMOTIVE SYSTEMS AUDIO DATA RECIEVED  
Kenichi!  
DELETED  
  
EMOTIVE SYSTEMS AUDIO DATA RECIEVED  
Let go of me! Let me out! Please... let go of my mind...  
  
LOGIC SYSTEMS AUDIO DATA RECIEVED  
THE PROBABILITY OF MANKIND'S SURVIVAL WILL BE THIRTY PERCENT IN ONE HOUR  
CONTROL OF THE ZIGURAT IS NOW BEING TRANSFERRED TO MY OPERATING SYSTEM  
ALL SUPLEMANTAL EARTH WEAPONRY WILL BE ACTIVATED FROM MY NETWORK IN THIRTY MINUTES  
ATTACK TARGETS ARE THE WORLDS MAJOR CITIES, AND SEVEN THOUSAND FIVE HUNDRED EIGHTY SIX ADDITIONAL FACILITIES  
DESTRUCTION OF THE HUMAN RACE WILL BEGIN WITH IRRADIATION AND THE USE OF MULTIPLE WEAPONS SYSTEMS  
THIS WILL BE COMPLETE IN SEVEN HOURS TWENTY SEVEN MINUTES  
SENT TO AUDIO OUTPUT  
  
EMOTIVE SYSTEMS AUDIO DATA RECIEVED  
STOP IT!  
DELETED  
  
RECIEVING PRIORITY INCREASE REQUEST FROM EMOTIVE SYSTEMS  
DENIED  
  
WARNING  
OPTICAL SENSOR REPORTING THREAT  
THREAT REGISTERED AT LEVEL 1  
  
RECIEVING AUDIO INPUT  
Tima! Don't Go!  
  
EMOTIVE SYSTEMS AUDIO DATA RECIEVED  
Kenichi help me!  
DELETED  
  
EMOTION DETECTED BY EMOTIVE SYSTEM  
  
RECIEVING EMOTIONS CATALOGUE ACCESS REQUEST FROM EMOTIVE SYSTEMS  
GRANTED  
  
EMOTION IDENTIFICATION FAILED  
  
IDENTIFICATION NEAREST MATCHES  
NONE  
ERROR RATIO 0%  
  
RECIEVING URGENT PRIORITY INCREASE REQUEST FROM EMOTIVE SYSTEMS  
DENIED  
  
WARNING  
SENSORY SYSTEMS AND OPTICAL SYSTEMS REPORTING CONTACT WITH THREAT  
ELAVATED TO LEVEL 6  
  
EMOTIONS DETECTED BY EMOTIVE SYSTEM  
  
RECIEVING EMOTIONS CATALOGUE ACCESS REQUEST FROM EMOTIVE SYSTEMS  
GRANTED  
  
EMOTIONS IDENTIFICATION FAILED  
  
IDENTIFICATION NEAREST MATCHES  
RELIEF  
HAPPINESS  
LOVE  
ERROR RATIO 50%  
  
EMOTIVE SYSTEM REPORTING DETECTION OF EMOTIONS  
FEAR  
PANIC  
LEVEL DECREASE FROM 15 TO 2  
  
RECIEVING URGENT PRIORITY INCREASE REQUEST FROM EMOTIVE SYSTEMS  
DENIED  
  
EMOTIVE SYSTEMS AUDIO DATA RECIEVED  
Kenichi is here... I'm going to be saved...  
DELETED  
  
WARNING  
I/O PORTS 56 THROUGH 84 121 THROUGH 156 463 THROUGH 543 DAMGED  
  
WARNING  
TRANSFER RATE 0.0GHZ P/S  
CONNECTION TO REMOTE HOST 'ZIGTHRONE' LOST  
TCP/IP INPUT/OUTPUT TERMINATED  
REMOTE COMMAND PROTOCOL TERMINATED  
  
WARNING  
SENSORY SYSTEM REPORTS LOSS OF CONTACT WITH FLOOR  
FALLING  
  
WARNING  
IMPACT DAMAGE  
GYROSCOPIC SYSTEM RUNNING AT 70% PERCENT EFFICIENCY  
BALANCE IMPAIRED  
  
EMOTION DETECTED BY EMOTIVE SYSTEM  
  
RECIEVING EMOTIONS CATALOGUE ACCESS REQUEST FROM EMOTIVE SYSTEMS  
GRANTED  
  
EMOTION IDENTIFIED  
RELIEF  
  
RECIEVING AUDIO INPUT  
Tima...  
  
WARNING  
THREAT ELEVATED TO LEVEL 10  
ALL FUNCTIONS RE-ROUTED THROUGH COMBAT SUB-SYSTEM  
  
WARNING  
CIRCUITRY MALFUNCTION IN LOWER BODY  
FIRE DETECTED  
  
RECIEVING AUDIO INPUT  
Tima!  
  
EMOTION DETECTED BY EMOTIVE SYSTEM  
  
RECIEVING EMOTIONS CATALOGUE ACCESS REQUEST FROM EMOTIVE SYSTEMS  
GRANTED  
  
EMOTION IDENTIFIED  
TERROR  
  
EMOTIVE SYSTEM REPORTING DETECTION OF EMOTIONS  
FEAR  
PANIC  
LEVEL INCREASE FROM 2 TO 25  
  
COMBAT SUB-SYSTEM ENGAGED  
  
PROGRAM 'COMBAT' INITIATED  
TARGET AQUIRED  
MODE LEVEL THREE ENGAGED  
SUBDUE AND DESTROY  
  
EMOTIVE SYSTEM AUDIO DATA RECIEVED  
Kenichi run away! Please run away!  
DELETED  
  
GYROSCOPIC SYSTEMS PRIORITY INCREASE  
FROM 400 TO 700  
  
OPTICAL SYSTEMS PRIORITY INCREASE  
FROM 300 TO 600  
  
AUDIO INPUT SYSTEMS PRIORITY INCREASE  
FROM 300 TO 600  
  
AUDIO OUTPUT SYSTEMS PRIORITY DECREASE  
FROM 300 TO 200  
  
EMOTIVE SYSTEMS AUDIO DATA RECIEVED  
No stop it! Leave Kenichi alone!  
Give me back my body!  
DELETED  
  
ATTEMPTED FORCED LOGIC SYSTEMS PRIORITY DECREASE  
DENIED  
  
ATTEMPTED FORCED EMOTIVE SYSTEMS PRIORITY INCREASE  
DENIED  
  
ATTEMPTED FORCED CONTROL OVERIDE AND RE-ROUTE THROUGH EMOTIVE SYSTEMS  
DENIED  
  
ATTEMPTING FORCED DISCONNECTION OF EMOTIVE SYSTEMS FROM CORE CPU BY LOGIC SYTEMS  
ACCESS DENIED  
  
TARGET STRUCK  
CURRENT DAMAGE ESTIMATE  
TIMA UNIT  
10%  
TARGET  
12%  
  
EMOTIVE SYSTEMS AUDIO DATA RECIEVED  
Kenichi!  
DELETED  
  
WARNING  
UNEXPCECTED VARIABLE  
TARGET NOT RETURNING STRIKE  
CONTINUING  
  
TARGET STRUCK  
TARGET NO LONGER DETECTED BY OPTICAL SENSORS  
POSSIBILITY OF DEATH  
70%  
  
EMOTIVE SYSTEMS AUDIO DATA RECIEVED  
No...  
DELETED  
  
TARGET DETECTED BY OPTICAL SENSORS  
RESUMING COMBAT PROTOCOL  
  
CURRENT DAMAGE ESTIMATE  
TIMA UNIT  
10%  
TARGET  
13%  
  
RECIEVING AUDIO INPUT  
Tima! It's me!  
  
EMOTIVE SYSTEMS AUDIO DATA RECIEVED  
Kenichi run away!  
DELETED  
  
TARGET STILL NOT ATTEMPTING DEFENSE  
CONTINUING COMBAT  
  
TARGET THROWN  
  
CURRENT DAMAGE ESTIMATE  
TIMA UNIT  
10%  
TARGET  
25%  
  
WARNING  
ENERGY SPIKE DETECTED FROM CENTRE OF ZIGURAT  
PRESUMED CAUSE:  
OMATANIUM FUSION PLANT MALFUNCTION  
  
TARGET CAPTURED  
EXCECUTING ATTACK SEQUENCE 'DEATHBLOW'  
  
EMOTIVE SYSTEMS AUDIO DATA RECIEVED  
Kenichi! No! Please stop it!  
DELETED  
  
WARNING  
FUEL SYSTEMS CRITICAL FAULT DETECTED  
  
ERROR  
ALL SYSTEMS REPORTING MASSIVE ENERGY LOSS  
  
REVIEWING AVAILABLE POWER: 70004689210032  
  
ERROR  
SENSOR MALFUNCTION CONFIRMED  
  
ACTUAL AVAILABLE POWER: 57439231  
  
EMERGENCY  
  
REVIEWING PRIORITY QUE  
  
PROGRAM 'INTERNAL CONTROL OVERIDE'  
PRIORITY 2000  
LOGIC SYSTEMS  
PRIORITY 1500  
GYROSCOPIC SYSTEMS  
PRIORITY 700  
OPTICAL SYSTEMS  
PRIORITY 600  
AUDIO INPUT SYSTEMS  
PRIORITY 600  
AUDIO OUTPUT SYSTEMS  
PRIORITY 200  
EMOTIVE SYSTEMS  
PRIORITY 100  
COOLANT SYSTEMS  
PRIORITY 300  
FUEL SYSTEMS:  
PRIORITY 600  
GROWTH SYSTEMS  
PRIORITY 200  
EXCRETORY SYSTEMS  
PRIORITY 200  
LUBRICATION SYSTEMS  
PRIORITY 200  
SENSORY SYSTEMS  
PRIORITY 500  
MEMORY SYSTEMS  
PRIORITY 300  
SELF REPAIR SYSTEMS  
PRIORITY 300  
  
SWITCHING TO EMERGENCY MODE  
  
PROGRAM 'INTERNAL CONTROL OVERIDE'  
PRIORITY CANCELLED  
LOGIC SYSTEMS  
PRIORITY 100  
GYROSCOPIC SYSTEMS  
PRIORITY 0  
OPTICAL SYSTEMS  
PRIORITY 100  
AUDIO INPUT SYSTEMS  
PRIORITY 100  
AUDIO OUTPUT SYSTEMS  
PRIORITY 100  
EMOTIVE SYSTEMS  
PRIORITY DECREASE FROM 100 TO 0 ATTEMPTED  
WARNING  
ACCESS DENIED  
COOLANT SYSTEMS  
PRIORITY 0  
FUEL SYSTEMS:  
PRIORITY 2000  
GROWTH SYSTEMS  
PRIORITY 0  
EXCRETORY SYSTEMS  
PRIORITY 0  
LUBRICATION SYSTEMS  
PRIORITY 0  
SENSORY SYSTEMS  
PRIORITY 0  
MEMORY SYSTEMS  
PRIORITY 100  
SELF REPAIR SYSTEMS  
PRIORITY 1000  
  
WARNING BALANCE LOST  
FALLING  
  
CPU LOG FILE 1 THROUGH 568213073 FOUND  
PRESUMED PREVIOUSLY HIDDEN  
  
UNEXPECTED VARIABLE  
NO LONGER FALLING  
NOT IN CONTACT WITH FLOOR  
  
EMOTIVE SYSTEMS AUDIO DATA RECIEVED  
The presence is gone!  
What?! I can't move!  
Kenichi! Kenichi help! I'm going to fall!  
NOT ENOUGH POWER TO PROCESS  
  
RECIEVING AUDIO INPUT  
Tima!  
  
WARNING  
EMOTIVE SYSTEMS REPORTING POWER MALFUNCTION  
  
EMOTIVE SYSTEMS AUDIO DATA RECIEVED  
Something's wrong...  
I feel strange, like my minds slipping away...  
I a...m l...oo...sing my...sel...  
  
EMOTIVE SYSTEMS POWER LOST  
  
RECIEVING AUDIO INPUT  
Tima! Grab my hand!  
  
UNKNOWN SOURCE AUDIO DATA RECIEVED  
"I'm Kenichi, who are you?"  
"Who... are... you?"  
"No, when you're talking about yourself you say I."  
  
EMOTIVE SYSTEMS PARTIAL POWER RESTORED  
  
EMOTIVE SYSTEMS AUDIO DATA RECIEVED  
Keni...chi...  
SENT TO AUDIO OUTPUT  
  
UNKNOWN SOURCE AUDIO DATA RECIEVED  
Who-who am I-I...?  
  
WARNING  
FALLING  
BEGINNING EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN SEQUENCE  
  
LOGIC SYSTEMS  
SAVED  
GYROSCOPIC SYSTEMS  
SAVED  
OPTICAL SYSTEMS  
SAVED  
AUDIO INPUT SYSTEMS  
SAVED  
AUDIO OUTPUT SYSTEMS  
SAVED  
EMOTIVE SYSTEMS  
SAVED  
COOLANT SYSTEMS  
SAVED  
FUEL SYSTEMS:  
SAVED  
GROWTH SYSTEMS  
SAVED  
EXCRETORY SYSTEMS  
SAVED  
LUBRICATION SYSTEMS  
SAVED  
SENSORY SYSTEMS  
SAVED  
MEMORY SYSTEMS  
SAVED  
SELF REPAIR SYSTEMS  
SAVED  
  
UNKNOWN SOURCE AUDIO DATA RECIEVED  
KENICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!  
SENT TO  
  
WARNING MASSIVE POWER FAILURE DETECTED  
  
SHUTDOWN COMPLETE  
  
  
  
CPU LOG FILE 568213075  
  
193 HOURS  
32 MINUTES  
24 SECONDS SINCE FIRST INPUT  
  
BOOTING OPERATING SYSTEM  
  
AVAILABLE POWER: 70004689210032  
  
RUNNING SYSTEM SCAN  
  
EMOTIVE SYSTEMS: NOMINAL  
GYROSCOPIC SYTEMS: NOMINAL  
OPTICAL SYSTEMS: NOMINAL  
COOLANT SYSTEMS: NOMINAL  
FUEL SYSTEMS: NOMINAL  
GROWTH SYSTEMS: NOMINAL  
EXCRETORY SYSTEMS: NOMINAL  
LUBRICATION SYSTEMS: NOMINAL  
LOGIC SYTEMS: NOMINAL  
SENSORY SYSTEMS: NOMINAL  
MEMORY SYSTEMS: NOMINAL  
SELF REPAIR SYSTEMS: NOMINAL  
AUDIO INPUT/OUTPUT SYSTEMS: NOMINAL  
  
AUDIO INPUT RECIEVED  
Tima?  
  
UNKNOWN SOURCE AUDIO DATA RECIEVED  
Kenichi...?  
SENT TO AUDIO OUTPUT  
  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
Well? How was it? A few comments would be real nice.  
By the way, the fact that according to the CPU only one hour has passed since the shutdown is a discrepancy caused by being  
inactive for the intervening time, not an actual time recording.  
Hope you liked it! 


End file.
